Gilgamesh (character)
.]] Gilgamesh is a recurring character in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Initially introduced as a villain, he has made a number of appearances in remakes and later titles. To date, Gilgamesh has had more appearances in any Final Fantasy media than any other character, and may be the only character to appear in more than one game in the main series (see below). Gilgamesh began a tradition of an incompetent, comical, yet persistent recurring boss for the player to face. Gilgamesh's role has varied greatly from ally, to enemy, to summon, but for most of his appearances he is a traveling sword collector who battles with a variety of rare and powerful weapons. In most, if not all, of his appearances, Gilgamesh is searching for the legendary sword, Excalibur. Another of Gilgamesh's trademarks is Genji Equipment, which can be stolen from or dropped by him. Originally voiced in Japan by for the Japanese release of Final Fantasy XII before his death on January 17th, 2010, Gilgamesh's voice is provided by as of Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In the English versions, Gilgamesh is voiced by in Final Fantasy XII, and in Dissidia 012. Appearance and Personality Gilgamesh's appearance has varied subtly in each game, but in all his appearances he has a gray complexion, red/orange armor, and as many as eight arms in which he holds an arsenal of different weapons. Gilgamesh's trademark weapon is a type of polearm known as a naginata, but he also uses rare and powerful swords collected from around the world. He considers himself a master swordsman, but usually ends up running away after being defeated. Gilgamesh is by no means weak; most of his fights outside Final Fantasy V are tough, and his Dissidia Final Fantasy profile describes him as having "strength that once decimated an entire army" (specifically, it is Galuf's army that Gilgamesh decimated). Though Gilgamesh is often portrayed as cowardly, putting up a bluff before pressing an attack and then fleeing, in truth he is among one of the most difficult boss fights in the Final Fantasy series and among the strongest of Final Fantasy villains. It may be that Gilgamesh has never shown his full strength; it is unknown if this is true, but he came close to revealing his true power to Bartz in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy before being carried off to the Rift. Usually, Gilgamesh appears with only two or four of his arms visible; it is only after he "morphs" that he reveals his true form, bearing six or eight arms. Gilgamesh's arm number varies from game to game: in Final Fantasy V, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy Type-0, he has two arms (eight arms when morphed); in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XIII-2, he has six arms; in Final Fantasy IX, he has four arms; in Final Fantasy VIII, he may have eight arms, but only four are visible. Humorously, in Final Fantasy VIII the decorations on the right side of Gilgamesh's body appear to be wood or cardboard cutouts with arms drawn on them. He often travels with his partner Enkidu, whose appearance has also varied. Gilgamesh is a sword collector, and in most games has a wide variety of weapons. His primary target for collection is the holy sword Excalibur, but most of the time Gilgamesh finds what he believes to be the Excalibur, it is actually the knock-off Excalipoor. The first incident of this occurs in Exdeath's castle in Final Fantasy V. In Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy VI, Gilgamesh attacks the party due to their possession of Excalipoor, and in Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy VI possesses the genuine Excalibur when called as a summon. Despite being famous for being a swordsman, Gilgamesh's trademark weapon, seen in his sprite-based appearances, is a naginata (erroneously referred to as a halberd in the English translation). Gilgamesh is reported to have come across virtually every world's version of Excalibur, or at least, the knockoff. Why he seeks these weapons is unknown, but it might not have anything to do with power, as he already has some of the highest tier weapons in the series. Indeed, when he obtains the Zantetsuken in Final Fantasy VIII he mentions "the fourth one" as though he was expecting the blade to fall into his hands. It could be that he needs the weapons to control his rift hopping, as in the 20th Anniversary port of the original Final Fantasy when the party finds Excalibur, Gilgamesh chances upon them, and says "I've finally found it! Now I can go home!" As shown in Final Fantasy XII, though Gilgamesh has many other famous swords besides Excalibur, most, if not all of them, are also knockoffs. In battle, Gilgamesh has retained a few key characteristics across the series: when weak, he will feign defeat, then cast Protect, Shell and Haste on himself, and renew his attack. In games where Blue Magic is featured, he tends to use many Blue Magic spells. Though he frequently appears to challenge the party and is first featured as a villain, Gilgamesh is not truly evil. In Final Fantasy V he is saddened when he learns of Galuf's fate, and when he is banished to the Interdimensional Rift he almost offers to join the party, and sacrifices himself so the party can defeat Necrophobe. In Final Fantasy VIII he becomes the party's ally, and again is not hostile in Final Fantasy IX (though he attempts to steal gil from the party several times). He attacks the party in Final Fantasy XII, but later appears to give them a useful item, and in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, is available as a summon after being bested in battle. Gilgamesh can be considered more of a rival than an enemy or ally. Gilgamesh is one of the more well-spoken characters in the series, often using lengthy terms in dialogue or archaic phrases such as "I must egress post haste!" or "enough expository banter!" Unlike other recurring characters, like Cid and Biggs and Wedge, Gilgamesh has the same appearance and personality in every game he appears in. As implied in Final Fantasy VIII and confirmed in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, this is because the Gilgamesh seen in the series is actually the same person, traveling between worlds via portals in the Rift. When he appears before Bartz alludes to being banished to the Rift the last time Bartz saw him, and mentions traveling a great journey and fighting many opponents before making his way back to face Bartz. When he runs across Zidane, Squall and Vaan in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Zidane points out Gilgamesh has only two arms and thus doesn't seem familiar, alluding to Gilgamesh's appearance with four arms in Final Fantasy IX. Abilities Gilgamesh is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He is a potent warrior who has mastered a variety of weaponry, including spears, swords and axe. Even in games that follow the Job System Gilgamesh is an oddity, as he can use many different abilities, such as White Magic, Blue Magic, and Jump, among many others at any given time. As seen in Final Fantasy XII he can use powerful combos, unleash destructive shockwaves and bursts of energy for enormous damage. His most fearsome ability is his transformation into a larger multi-armed version of himself, with as many as six to eight arms. This allows his vast arsenal of weapons while also increasing his overall raw power. Although he is a master of weapons, curiously Gilgamesh lacks analysis and he instantly assumes any weapon he has is a powerful one, while a running gag is that he uses replicas, which do not seem to hinder his ability to use them effectively. In most recent games Gilgamesh has been using more technologically advanced weaponry, such as gunblades and firearms, like rocket launchers and submachine guns, but still remains more skilled with traditional weaponry. His endurance and ability to survive seem to be second to no one, as he has been faced more times than any character on the series and remains alive, if not also becoming stronger in the process. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gilgamesh doesn't make an appearance in the original ''Final Fantasy, but does appear in the Dawn of Souls and subsequent remakes. He is in the Lifespring Grotto, a bonus dungeon, together with three other Final Fantasy V bosses. After the Warriors of Light talk to some mermaids, they find a mysterious sword. The sword is most likely the Excalipoor (the Excalibur can be found later in another dungeon). Upon inspecting the sword, Gilgamesh, who is described as a rude man wielding a halberd, attacks the party. If the player chooses not to speak to the mermaids, they can face him in the exit room near the teleport out. He will speak a different set of words. Gilgamesh has 8,888 HP (like in the third fight with him in Final Fantasy V) and unleashes physical attacks that can easily KO even a high level character. In true Final Fantasy tradition, he drops Genji Gloves upon his defeat. In Dawn of Souls, he is somewhat easy to beat should the player's party be at a high level. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gilgamesh is summoned as a boss by the Creator in the final dungeon. In keeping with the tradition from ''Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI, during the battle he will feign defeat and cast Haste, Protect and Shell on himself before continuing the battle. When defeated, he mutters "... Bartz...?" before vanishing. The party wonders what "Bartz" means, and thinks that in spite of his appearance, Gilgamesh did not seem evil. He drops the Excalipoor upon his defeat. ''Final Fantasy V Gilgamesh is a major villain in ''Final Fantasy V, acting as Exdeath's right hand man. For the bigger part of the game, Gilgamesh has morphed his appearance, but he reveals his true appearance later. The party can steal Genji Equipment from him. Gilgamesh's transformation quote in Final Fantasy V Advance is a reference to the popular series Power Rangers. In an interview, Hironobu Sakaguchi alludes to Gilgamesh's early life. Gilgamesh grew up in a village where all men were warriors. The Genji equipment sets were ancient and precious sets of armor from that village, and were usually passed on to its best warriors when they proved their worth in battle. It is said that the centuries of "blood, sweat and dust" accumulated on the Genji equipment have made them extremely resistant. Gilgamesh makes his first appearance in Castle Exdeath, where he is commanded to guard the prisoners Bartz, Lenna, and Faris. Galuf saves them and easily defeats Gilgamesh, but the latter runs off. He next appears on the Big Bridge, which the party crosses after escaping Castle Exdeath. They defeat him even though he casts Protect, Shell and Haste on himself, and he makes up an excuse and runs off again. Gilgamesh's third appearance is during the battle to unlock the barrier surrounding Castle Exdeath. Gilgamesh attacks the ship the party and Xezat are on, and brings an ally with him: Enkidu. The party defeats him, and he is thrown into the ocean after attempting to take Galuf with him. Swearing revenge, he swims off. He is later seen in Castle Exdeath when the party attacks it. Halfway through the fight he transforms into his true form, hoping to use the blade he had taken from a chest shortly before the fight, the Excalibur, to defeat the party. However, he is unable to hurt the party in this form, as the sword turns out to be the Excalipoor, a weak replica of the Excalibur. Exdeath sees this, and banishes him to the Void. Gilgamesh is lost in the Void, fighting monster after monster. When Gilgamesh runs into Bartz's party in the Void he at first mistakes them for monsters before recognizing them. Gilgamesh no longer wishes to serve Exdeath and simply wants to leave the Void and return to the real world. However, he realizes there is no way to do this. When the party attacks Necrophobe, Gilgamesh arrives to support the party. He sacrifices himself to save them and defeat Necrophobe. If the player defeats Necrophobe before Gilgamesh sacrifices himself, he can be considered alive, although will not appear for the rest of the game. Despite his sacrifice, Gilgamesh went on to appear in many games to follow. ''Final Fantasy VI Gilgamesh appears as an esper in the Game Boy Advance and smartphone versions. If the player bets the rare sword Excalipoor that can be bought in the Jidoor Auction House in the Dragon's Neck Colosseum, they are put in a battle against an Onion Dasher. Win or lose the battle, Gilgamesh challenges the party to a battle for the Excalipoor. His sprite is a modified version of his ''Final Fantasy V sprite, and his AI script is similar to the second battle with him in the same game, involving him casting buffs on himself and using Jump when his HP drops low. Continuing the tradition, the party can steal Genji equipment from him in the battle. If he is defeated, he acknowledges the party's strength and gives himself up as magicite. Summon Once defeated in Dragon's Neck Coliseum, Gilgamesh is acquired as an esper. Gilgamesh teaches the following spells: *Quick x1 *Valor x5 Gilgamesh's magicite grants +2 Strength at level up. He costs 99 MP to summon, and when summoned. Excalibur (first), Masamune (second) and Excalipoor (last) will drop onto the battlefield, the sword(s) will glow a specific color before Gilgamesh attacks the enemy party. ''Final Fantasy VIII ''.]] :''See the Summon sequence here. Gilgamesh appears as a pseudo-Guardian Force only obtainable if the party acquired Odin before entering the Lunatic Pandora and fighting Seifer at the end of disc 3 (if Odin is obtained after the fight, acquiring Gilgamesh will not be possible). Odin will attack at the beginning of the battle, but Seifer will use "Zantetsuken Reverse" and slice Odin in half instead. Odin's Zantetsuken creates a rift in space/time, from which Gilgamesh appears and picks it up. Later in the fight, if it has lasted for more than 12 rounds, Gilgamesh will appear and defeat Seifer. Afterwards, he will appear at random during battles just like Odin to attack enemies with one of four random swords, but unlike Odin, Gilgamesh can appear even during boss battles and any time during battle, not necessarily at the battle's start. When he appears, Gilgamesh will select one of four swords to attack with: Zantetsuken instantly defeats all opponents, the purple-hilted, Masamune, and the blue sword, Excalibur, both deal heavy damage to all opponents, and the red sword, Excalipoor, deals just one point of damage to all opponents. As with Odin, Gilgamesh's Zantetsuken does not work against opponents invulnerable to instant death attacks, such as bosses — though he may attempt it, it will always miss. It is known Zantetsuken can be used against Adel and will work, but it will also kill Rinoa, causing an instant Game Over. Unlike with Odin, whose opponents' upper halves simply slide sideways when bisected, when Gilgamesh uses Zantetsuken the top part of the monster will go flying. Gilgamesh has a 9/256 chance of appearing at the start of a battle (or 3.5% chance), and throughout the battle, if nothing has happened for a few seconds, there is a 13/256 (or 5.1%) chance of him appearing. The chance of him using each attack are 65/256 (or 25.4%) for Excalibur, 64/256 (or 25%) for Excalipoor or Masamune, and 63/256 (or 24.6%) for Zantetsuken. Gilgamesh can only be summoned once per battle. Gilgamesh uses the same coding to determine its appearance rate as Angelo Search. If Gilgamesh appears, Angelo will never search in the same battle. The damage formula for Excalibur is:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 50 + 100 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 50 / 256 The damage formula for Masamune is:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 100 + 100 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 100 / 256 The level specified above is the average level of all the Guardian Forces in the player's GF menu. Like everything else in the game, this level will also be scale with a 6/5 or 4/5 multiplier depending on the random number generator. The dialogue he exchanges with Seifer hints that he is indeed the same Gilgamesh as the one from Final Fantasy V: ;Gilgamesh :"You gave me the 4th one..." :"Huh? Was it you...?" :"Then dodge my sword!" :"Eat this!!!" ;Seifer :"Ergwahhhh!!!" ;Gilgamesh :Where is the dimensional interval...? In the Japanese version, Gilgamesh's line "Huh? Was it you...?" was "「ん？　オマエなのか・・・・？　バ・・・・？」" ("Huh? Was it you...? Ba...?"). The "Ba...?" in the end could mean he was talking about Bartz . Also, the "dimensional interval" may be the Interdimensional Rift. Triple Triad Gallery ''Final Fantasy IX Gilgamesh is a non-player character who is a Rank D Treasure Hunter who travels around Gaia looking for new treasure. He bears little resemblance to the Gilgamesh that appears in the majority of games and is known by different names in different towns, including "Alleyway Jack" and "The Four-Armed Man"; however, he does not reveal his true name until Zidane becomes a Rank S Treasure Hunter. Gilgamesh first appears in Alexandria, where he teaches Vivi how to play Tetra Master. He later appears in Treno during Active Time Events. The first time the party visits Treno, he steals money from Princess Garnet and buys a Power Belt with the earnings, which he drops after being scared off by Steiner. The second time the party visits Treno, Gilgamesh plots to abduct Eiko to blackmail money off Amarant, but his plan fails and he drops another piece of his equipment after being scared off by Quina: the Chimera Armlet. Gilgamesh can be met in Daguerreo, where, when challenged to a card game, he will play with the rare airship cards. After Zidane gains the highest possible Treasure Hunter Rank, Gilgamesh reveals his true identity, as well as admits he is not a great treasure hunter. He then disappears to places unknown. If the player makes it to Memoria before 12 hours of play time has passed, they can obtain the Excalibur II, the game's strongest sword. Nearby is found a note, addressed to Gilgamesh from his brother that says: Final Fantasy XI Gilgamesh is a non-player character in ''Final Fantasy XI. He is a major figure in Norg, which is the pirate city located on the Elshimo Island. He is involved in a few of the quests related to the Rise of the Zilart expansion, and is also involved in the Samurai job class story. Like the Final Fantasy IX incarnation, this Gilgamesh looks entirely different from his other appearances. Gilgamesh is the name of one of the world servers used by the game. A species of creature which resembles the likeness of Gilgamesh, under the name Naraka, also exist in Vana'diel. These bosses exist as a Notorious Monsters in the Voidwatch line of boss quests, a nod to Gilgamesh's association with the Void. They may be Gilgamesh equivalent to the Remnants of Sephiroth. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh is an Elite Mark petitioned by Montblanc at the behest of an unidentified warrior who lost to Gilgamesh and was forced to forfeit his sword to him. Gilgamesh is found in the Lhusu Mines and must be fought twice. The player can steal a different Genji item from him each battle. He uses a variety of swords from previous games, all of them counterfeit, including the Buster Sword, the Revolver, the Orichalcum, and the Brotherhood, as a homage to past installments in the series, as well as the Zantetsuken, the Tournesol, and the Wyrmhero Blade. He is accompanied by Enkidu. After the battle, Gilgamesh appears to the party in the Barheim Passage. He refers to them as "friends" and gives them the Matamune fishing rod before departing. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gilgamesh returns for ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, as a Yarhi in the mission Battle on the Big Bridge, wandering around with Enkidu at the Gates of Shattered Time. When he spots the party, he recognizes them as the people who had previously battled him, and vehemently denies that he, in fact, lost. Deciding that fate had brought them back together to fight, he takes out his swords and attacks Vaan and two other party members. Gilgamesh is defeated and flees for his life, but not before alluding to his position as a summon upon being defeated. Afterward, the party unlocks his sphere on the Ring of Pacts. Gilgamesh is a Rank III non-elemental melee Esper, sharing the same rank and spot with Odin, although Gilgamesh is the more powerful one and also has a special attack. His normal attack, Slice Thrice, hits the enemy three times, while his special attack, Masamune, deals physical damage to one target ignoring their defense. ''Final Fantasy XIII While Gilgamesh himself makes no formal appearance, his name is used for one of the Retail Networks the player can obtain, named Gilgamesh, Inc. received after clearing mission 46. The company sells weapons that offer the highest strength and magic boosts and belonging to powerful and rare synthesis groups, but are offset with disadvantageous special properties, such as Stagger Lock, which prevents the character from staggering enemies, and Paper Tiger, which greatly reduces the character's maximum HP. ''Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega further reveals that Gilgamesh was at some point during development planned as a fal'Cie who would have wielded swords in various sizes, some even so large to dwarf large buildings. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Gilgamesh is available as a downloadable content boss for the Coliseum. Arriving to participate in the fight, Gilgamesh battled Snow after he ruined his introduction, until Lightning intervened. He wields guns and rocket launchers though he discards them for swords during his match with Noel and Serah, who can recruit him into the Paradigm Pack as a Commando upon his defeat. After Valfodr is defeated, Gilgamesh is among the remaining monsters who keep Snow company in the Coliseum until he is able to return to his world. Gilgamesh wields six different swords and uses his Blue Magic skills from ''Final Fantasy V: Eerie Soundwave and Death Claw. Along with his usual swords, the Excalibur, the Excalipoor, the Masamune, and the Zantetsuken, he adds another classic Final Fantasy sword, the Muramasa, to his collection. His sixth sword, the Bashosen, is new to the series, and the markings on the sword faintly resemble his faithful companion, Enkidu. The sword's alludes to the Bashosen weapon from the classic Chinese novel, Journey to the West where Bashosen is a giant fan-like weapon used by the Demon King Ginkaku, and its name translates as "Banana Palm Fan". When staggered Gilgamesh's swords shatter at the hilts and he resorts to spells. Afterward the swords regenerate. With the exception of Excalipoor, whose origins are not explained, and Bashosen, which was created in Cocoon, each of his swords are said to come from another Final Fantasy game: Excalibur comes from a hidden room in Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX, Muramasa was recovered from the ruins of Zanarkand in Final Fantasy X, Masamune was fished out of Doma's poisoned river in Final Fantasy VI, and the Zantetsuken is apparently not Odin's sword in this incarnation, but a nail shed by Chaos from Dissidia Final Fantasy. The notes that mention the weapons' origins in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega refer to it as a list of Gilgamesh's fake weapons, so these origin stories could be false. During the DLC cut scene in which Gilgamesh is introduced, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "I was starting to worry that you will never download this part of the game, and I'd be stuck in digital limbo!" Gilgamesh is referred to by being one of the names available for monsters, although spelled as 'Gilgamash'. Gilgamesh's name appears in the Chocobo Races in Serendipity. Once the player has reached the fal'Cie class races, the player will most likely encounter a racer named Gilgamesh Rising. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Gilgamesh made his first appearance in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn in patch 2.1. As revealed in a series of sidequests involving Hildibrand Manderville and Nashu Mhakaracca, the latter is investigating a rash of weapon thefts by a so-called duelist who challenges adventurers and takes their weapons upon defeating them. At the conclusion of the quest line, Gilgamesh is shown defeating yet another opponent, while lamenting his failure to locate the Sword of Legend. In patch 2.2, Hildibrand and Nashu meet up with Gilgamesh and his chicken sidekick Enkidu by chance while searching for the mysterious duelist, completely oblivious that Gilgamesh himself is the culprit until Gilgamesh recognizes the Bradamante replica as his. Taking back his spear as the authorities surround him, Gilgamesh falls back to the Griffin Crossing bridge in Ishgard where he makes a wager with the Adventure to win the spear off him on the condition that he relinquishes his own weapons should he lose. Upon defeat, Gilgamesh comically attempts to escape by jumping off the bridge while grasping Enkidu, only to fall for the effort. The released render of Gilgamesh shows him wielding seven different weapons: an axe, mace, katana, baghnakhs, the Hauteclaire sword and Ridill scimitar from Final Fantasy XI, and Nael Van Darnus's gunhalberd Bradamante. However, this form has yet to be seen in-game as of patch 2.2. In the Closed Beta, Gilgamesh was the name of a World. Gilgamesh's name is used in example sentences for the chat log filtering configuration. Final Fantasy Type-0 A colossal warrior from Lorica with the power of the Genbu crystal, Gilgamesh is a l'Cie who has forgotten his Focus and serves as one of the game's bosses. He is accompanied by Enkidu, a fellow Genbu l'Cie. Gilgamesh is notably inarticulate in Final Fantasy Type-0 when compared to many of his previous appearances, and native Japanese speakers often refer to his manner of speech as "samurai talk" or crude use of the Japanese language. When presented with some of his dialogue, a native Japanese speaker can have a hard time understanding it due to ambiguous context and the lack of certain particles. This may be due to Gilgamesh being presented as a wandering rough-spoken warrior. With his helmet removed, Gilgamesh is identical to his pirate king appearance in Final Fantasy XI right down to the wounded eye (which was covered by an eye-patch in Final Fantasy XI), albeit younger. In the bestiary he is the only character to have a zoom function to get a better look at his facial features, showing the closed eye. Gilgamesh first appears wandering in the battle around the Big Bridge, where the Peristylium Suzaku Army attempts to bring down the Milites Gates so that Caetuna can summon Alexander. As Class Zero makes their way to the Big Bridge, yelling over the radio channels indicates the forces stationed at the Big Bridge have encountered something. Just before the player reaches the bridge entrance a number of Ifrit fall from the skies, causing impact explosions. These foes most likely were defeated by Gilgamesh. Class Zero finds Gilgamesh waiting atop a pile of ruined Milites assault vehicles he has presumably destroyed, shouting that he does not know where he is or who he is. He attacks Class Zero stating he must destroy and devour, presumably the combined remnants of the Genbu crystal Focus and his own instincts. Following the battle, Gilgamesh comes to his senses and expresses disappointment for the strength of his opponent, leaving to find another battle with a stronger opponent. Gilgamesh later appears in the Byakko capital where he stops Machina, who is now a Byakko l'Cie, and tests his strength by challenging him. The encounter brings about a flashback that reveals Gilgamesh's true identity as the King of Genbu. As the ruler of the Lorican Alliance, he is protecting his country but his actions caused a problem to the nation, much to the dismay of the Lorican council members. To ensure Gilgamesh would not lose the path he was heading down, his childhood friend Enkidu had served as his royal advisor. After recovering his memories, Gilgamesh asks Enkidu to forgive him, as it is revealed the latter and the people of Genbu perished when the nation was destroyed by the Ultima Bullet, with him right next to the point of detonation. The battle between Gilgamesh and Machina concludes with Gilgamesh's loss. In the final dungeon, when the player enters the Genbu portal, a warrior resembling Gilgamesh will challenge the player in the bottom of the Genbu crater while Milites airships constantly bombarding the site. This is likely a false Gilgamesh appearance. His armor is darkened by an unknown status ailment and he fights with a superior moveset to that of Gilgamesh himself. Similar shades of other leaders appear in the other portals, all of who held a high station or some importance to their respective nations. Gilgamesh appears as an optional boss with his traditional eight-armed appearance after the player has beaten the game twice and completed the second side-history missions. After the mission "The Last Queen Returns to Oblivion", the door to the Rift will open if the player completes all training missions to unlock map areas. The door will appear in four locations: Genbu crater, Milites Empire near the capital, Concordia Kingdom near the Royal Palace and east Suzaku; the locations repeat in this order if the player fights and defeats Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh will take a random party member to fight and if the player is defeated, he takes the character's equipped weapon. The reward of defeating the True Gilgamesh is the character's ultimate weapon. Final Fantasy Type-0 is the second title in the Final Fantasy series where Gilgamesh has a notable role in the game's plot. This may also be his first appearance in the Final Fantasy timeline, Lorica being referred to as the place he spent his childhood. Final Fantasy Type-0 is the first game where Gilgamesh takes the characters' weapons upon emerging victorious. Most of his other appearances merely allude to his weapon claiming habit. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appears as a summon, and as a ghost for the player to fight in the Offline Lobby. The Gilgamesh ghost is a Level 100 Bartz, wearing a full set of Genji equipment and bearing the Dragon Seal item, a reference to Shinryu who was introduced in Final Fantasy V, like Gilgamesh. The message on the card reads "I wanted to fight you one more time... mano-a-mano", which is Gilgamesh's farewell to Bartz when the party finds him in the Rift. Bartz also quotes Gilgamesh in some of his battle quotes, saying "Let's finish this, one-on-one!" when battling Chaos, and "Let's fight like men!" when battling Jecht. Gilgamesh's Summonstone can be obtained in the second stage of the Distant Glory - Villains storyline. The artwork used for the summon is from Final Fantasy V. When called upon he will either triple the summoner's Bravery or reduce it to 1, as a reference to Excalibur and Excalipoor. When Gilgamesh is summoned and produces the Excalipoor result, the text for the summon effect will read "I feel so betrayed..." This is what Gilgamesh says in Final Fantasy V upon realizing that the "Excalibur" he found is a worthless counterfeit. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gilgamesh is a secret playable character in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, marking his first fully playable appearance. Mimicking several of his other appearances, Gilgamesh's appearance in Dissidia 012 is a coincidence, as he stumbles into World B where the wars are taking place while traveling through the Void and the worlds connected to it. Sensing Bartz in the world he seeks out his rival for their promised rematch, but Bartz has lost his memories and cannot remember him. Nonetheless he accepts Gilgamesh's challenge and defeats him, and though he was not summoned by a god Gilgamesh is subject to the war's rules and is sent back to where he entered the world from, a portal to the Void engulfing him. Despite appearing as a playable character, the summon version of Gilgamesh from the first Dissidia returns, and is even used by him in the story battle against him. Like other summons, it functions identically to how it did in the first game. Gilgamesh's first alternate outfit is based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, giving him lighter armor and a red cloak. His second alternate outfit is based on his battle sprite, giving him heavier full plate armor. As a bonus fourth outfit, Gilgamesh takes on his Final Fantasy Type-0 appearance, a suit of red and black armor. This outfit was made available to those in attendance of a Dissidia 012 tournament in Japan, and was never released in other areas. Gilgamesh's brings a wide variety of weapons with him in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, each one having different effects when drawn in battle. The weapons he wields in this game are his traditional Excalibur, Excalipoor, Masamune, and Zantetsuken swords, as well as the Genji Blade, the Chicken Knife, the Naginata spear, and the Battle Axe. All of Gilgamesh's HP Attacks in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy are references to the same attacks he used in his various battles in Final Fantasy V. The attacks include Death Claw, Rocket Punch, Missile, Jump, Sword Dance, and Hurricane. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gilgamesh appears as a boss in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gilgamesh appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as one of the summon enemies as well as a Legend character that uses the Death Claw ability. Appearance= |-|Summon Stones= ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Gilgamesh appears in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest as an enemy encountered on the Bridge of Moore. It uses Stab and drops the Excalipoor. ''Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Gilgamesh appears in the sequel game to ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. He is the main villain in the first book, who also tries to marry the princess Irma. He also appears as a summon card. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gilgamesh is represented in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game by numerous cards: an Earth-elemental card, portraying his Final Fantasy Type-0 appearance with a CG render and an artwork; a Lightning-elemental card featuring his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano from Final Fantasy V, and a Lightning-elemental promotional card featuring his Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy outfit of his original Final Fantasy V appearance; and two Dark-elemental cards, a first depicting his artwork by Tetsuya Nomura for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and a second portraying his appearance in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy; and one of his alternate Final Fantasy V Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Gilgamesh is listed and as a l'Cie in his Final Fantasy Type-0 card; and as a "Captain of the Guard", for all other cards, alluding to his rank in Exdeath's army. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Gilgamesh appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. He appears as he did in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Blood of Bahamut Gilgamesh, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated in the Japan-only game Blood of Bahamut. There is also a stronger version of Gilgamesh that can be fought, called Durga. ''Guardian Cross Creation and Development According to the fifth "Chocobo's FF Laboratory" feature published in the November 1993 edition of ''V-Jump, the initial design for Gilgamesh was created by Tetsuya Nomura, although Yoshitaka Amano was the one who drew the character's final artwork. The magazine states that Nomura's initial design looked like a cross between Gilgamesh's first and second in-game forms.V-Jump, , November 1993, p.188-192. Music Gilgamesh's leitmotif is called "Battle at the Big Bridge" and originally played during four of the battles against him. Since its original appearance, it has followed Gilgamesh in several of his cameos and suffered several rearrangements and adaptations, and became one of the most popular themes of the series. Merchandise Master Creatures produced a six and a half inch tall figure of Gilgamesh in their third series of Final Fantasy characters. The figure's information describes it as wearing the Genji armor and wielding the Excalipoor, among other weapons. There are also two figures based on Gilgamesh's appearance in Final Fantasy VIII, one with him standing and the other kneeling, and both with the four swords he uses in the game. Gallery Etymology was an ancient Sumerian king who ruled Uruk around 2650 BC. He is the main character of the , which is among one of the earliest known literary works, the most complete edition dating back to the 7th century BC, though earlier editions date back to about 2000 BC. The epic centers around the king and demigod Gilgamesh and the wild man Enkidu who was sent to kill him. After a fight between the two, in which neither Gilgamesh nor Enkidu prove themselves stronger, they become loyal friends and embark on several epic adventures. During their quest Enkidu is wounded by a Mythical Bull, and dies after twelve days of suffering. Gilgamesh resolves to find a way to revive his friend, and after a long and treacherous quest finds a plant that can bestow eternal life. However, it is eaten by a snake when Gilgamesh stops to bathe and puts the plant down. Though despairing the loss of the chance to save Enkidu, Gilgamesh learns a valuable lesson, that true immortality can be gained by leaving a legacy for others to learn from and aspire to. Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy is often portrayed with additional arms, which parallels with the multiple arms the historical Gilgamesh is often portrayed with. Enkidu, in turn, appears alongside Gilgamesh in bestial form, which likely refers to the wild and formerly untamed nature of Enkidu. Gilgamesh is also inspired by , a famous Japanese warrior monk said to have posted himself at Gōjō Bridge in Kyoto and dueled every passing swordsman, defeating 999 opponents and claiming their weapons. His 1000th opponent was who defeated Benkei and made him a retainer, and the two went to war with the Taira clan. Years later the two were encirled in the castle of Koromogawa no tate, and Yoshitsune went inside to commit ritual suicide while Beneki defended the bridge to the castle. Benkei killed all warriors who attempted to pass, and eventually died standing up, riddled with arrows and wounds. From the story of Benkei, Gilgamesh takes his preference for the naginata (Benkei's traditional weapon as a monk), his penchant for fighting on bridges, his collecting of weapons from enemies he defeats, and his friendship with the player's characters who defeat him. Benkei's devotion to Yoshitsune is the basis for Gilgamesh's association with Genji equipment — the Minamoto Clan is also called the Genji Clan, using the alternate pronunciation for the Chinese characters for mina and moto, gen and uji, respectively. Gilgamesh's face paint is based on traditional kabuki actors, for which Benkei is a popular character to portray. Trivia *Gilgamesh is referenced by Natsuki Takaya in one of her side columns in Fruits Basket, stating her love of the Final Fantasy series. *In the page quote, Gilgamesh reference's the 1990's series, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. *In Final Fantasy III, there is a character called Gigameth. A common misconception, he is not the same character as Gilgamesh, and his katakana is , while Gilgamesh's is . References de:Gilgamesch es:Gilgamesh fr:Gilgamesh it:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш Category:Villains Category:Final Fantasy V Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IX Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Gilgamesh